Universal Plug and Play (UPNP) Device Management (DM) is an extensible device control protocol that defines services to address management operations to a UPNP device execution environment. A UPNP DM device can provide control points (CPs) with a number of capabilities, such as basic management capabilities, configuration management capabilities, software management capabilities, and/or device protection capabilities. A CP can control and communicate with one or more controlled devices using the UPNP protocol.